Articles of athletic apparel commonly incorporate elements that cushion or protect an athlete from contact with other athletes, equipment, or the ground. Examples of these elements include (a) foam components that impart cushioning or otherwise attenuate impact forces and (b) rigid or semi-rigid plates that distribute impact forces. Many articles of athletic apparel combine foam components and plates to protect to the athlete by both attenuating and distributing impact forces. That is, the combination of a foam component and a plate may impart enhanced protection by both attenuating and distributing impact forces. As an example, shoulder pads and thigh pads worn under uniforms in American football include (a) foam components located adjacent to the athlete (i.e., in contact with the athlete or apparel worn adjacent to the skin of the athlete) and (b) plates secured to the foam components and located opposite the athlete. As another example, helmets utilized during American football, bicycling, hockey, skiing, snowboarding, and skateboarding also effectively combine polymer foam components with an external plate (i.e., the exterior of the helmet).